In recent times, it has become feasible to use smart phones or other mobile devices as sensors, and most devices have multiple sensors built into them. Still there are many sensors that are not integrated into typical smart devices, for example, medical devices or medical wellness tools that require dedicated sensors and/or testers etc. In such cases, there have been many efforts to connect the external sensors to the smart devices, for the smart devices to perform the reading, processing and/or displaying of the sensor data.
Further, with the explosion of device options and types, it is important to make use of a communications or connection technology that facilitates connection between the smart devices and the external sensors, to allow substantially all sensors to connect to substantially all smart devices. For example, a smart phone may be used as a platform for performing various fluid tests, thereby to provide a mass of people worldwide with the opportunity to easily monitor and follow up various physiological parameters including without limitation, glucose levels, cholesterol levels, hemoglobin level etc., without the need to go to the doctor and without the need to go to a laboratory in order to perform such biological tests.
There is a need for a substantially universal connection to be easy to setup, to have reasonable energy demands, and to provide safe and reliable communications.